UNAMED
by Ryane-Foxx
Summary: Stiles and John have lost their Alpha. They've managed to escape and make their way to Beacon Hills. Knowing they need to be introduced to the Alpha of the area to be allowed to stay in their territory; Stiles takes it upon himself to greet the Alpha and ask for permission. (still figuring the plot as I go) A/B/O verse. Main Pairing: Sterek.


**Hey Everyone! Happy New Year! I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday, and start to the new year. :)**

 **Before you despair and ask "why is she posting this when Happenings of Love is in the prime running for an update?" I PROMISE an update for HoL is in-progress Whenever I actually have time to work on my stories, it's the only one I am working on. So DON'T KILL ME just yet!**

 **Sadly, I work full-time, and run my own business part-time; adding on being a single parent and my free time is limited. Also, as of October 2017, I am enrolled to be working towards my BA in Complementary and Alternative Health; so with school added onto my plate life just doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. I will give you guys a teaser of the upcoming chapter for HoL soon so please don't despair!**

 **I would NEVER abandon or give up on any of my stories. To follow that, this is why I'm posting this first chapter. It's an unfinished story I found on my computer while I was cleaning it out, and I want y'alls opinion on it. Not that I'm gonna actively start working on this in my free time (** **I have about 43 pages written up for this, just shy of 19,000 words) but I wanna know if it's something that I should even add on my to-work on list when I do find the time.** **I know it doesn't give away much, but I hope it's enough to intrigue you further! It is my first try at Teen Wolf (which I SWORE would never happen cause I don't feel like I relate to the characters well) but there's a first time for everything! I will let you know**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything about Teen Wolf or it's characters. I do not make profit from writing this. I only own the ideas in this story, or any original characters.**

 **Warnings: depression, grief, mentions of death, platonic cuddling, mentions of A/B/O**

* * *

Warm, honey eyes stared at what could only be considered a mansion based on its size. Four outer stories stacked high upon the next in a beautiful mix of brick and tan panel. Huge bay windows covered each floor; making the enormous houses' sudden appearance in the middle of the woods oddly homey and warm. The forest that surrounded him on all sides had him twitching in nervous anxiety. No one knew he was out here, not even his father. They didn't have time to wait until they were found, and his father was lost in his grief; trying to be strong and handle all the arrangements that needed to be made.

 **'You can do this. You have to do this.'**

The attack that had driven them from their home and ultimately lead to his mother's death left them with nowhere to go. They had run as far as they could, trying to leave false trails deep in the woods off to the mountains northeast of their home. Then they lapped back around and headed west, somehow ending up in the small town of Beacon Hills, California. As the Alpha of their family, it had been his mother's job to protect them. She'd gone out fighting, his average Beta father by her side until the last moment where they broke free and escaped. Regretfully his mother's injuries had been too severe, and they hadn't been able to get proper treatment to her before she gave in to her injuries. He had only wished she wasn't in pain all the way to the end. Feeling his emotions overwhelm him, he swallowed as he paced foot to foot with the indecision to continue forward toward the house. The huge red door opening suddenly had him pausing with wide eyes; fear easily spiking deep in him. The woman that now stood before him on the porch was definitely an Alpha if he'd ever seen one. Her posture and smell clearly stated that this was her territory; thankfully she clearly didn't seem threatened. The sudden smile she directed at him made him want to tuck tail and run. Since he hadn't been attacked yet, he could only hope that meant that the Alpha of the Pack was willing to hear why he was on their land. Squaring his shoulders with as much bravery as he could muster, he took a few more steps before two males stepped out from behind the Alpha; making him stop suddenly in his tracks.

"I don't believe I recognize your scent. Nor would I forget such pretty eyes. What is it I can do for you?"

Nervously his eyes skated between the three Alphas's on the porch, a whine building in his throat. He really didn't do well with strangers, especially older dominant males; the attack had left him with nightmares and horrible anxiety.

"I-I'm here to introduce myself to the Hale Pack Alpha. My father and I come from danger to the east, and I am here on our behalf to seek safety. I-I am unaware of your customs, but I a-assure you I am willing to do whatever is necessary for us to stay. Please."

His voice broke at the end and he fought off tears. His Alpha hadn't even been dead for 48 hours, and he was struggling desperately to keep from falling apart. He had to keep strong, both him and his father were all that was left of their family; protection was top priority.

"I am the Hale Pack Alpha. My name is Talia; behind me to the right is my brother, Peter – to the left, my son Derek. What is your name, and the name of your father? Your statuses?"

Doing his best not to fidget under the gazes locked on him, he knew they clearly knew what he was but after clearing his throat; he continued.

"My names i-is Stiles Stilinski. My father, John Stilinski; Beta. Myself, O-Omega."

Trying to fight off his blush when both males obviously scented the air at his words, he took a skittish step backward; the action of scenting causing his fear to spike.

"And where would be your Alpha…Stiles?"

Talia had paused at the name; sure that it wasn't the boy's real one; but obviously went with what she was given. The sudden chocked sob at the mention of the boys Alpha and the way his legs trembled had both males stiffening in uncertainty.

"Oh…Oh you poor thing."

Talia slowly made her way towards him, careful as she wrapped him in her embrace. He was only a child, and Stiles; unable to help himself – buried his face right in Talia's chest. The strong deep smell of female Alpha was soothing to him.

"Please…I'll do a-anything, just don't make us leave."

Talia felt her heart cracking at the broken words. Easily picking him up, she headed towards the house; ignoring both males who followed close behind as Stiles hid his face in her neck.

"Find out where this John Stilinski is and have him brought here immediately."

"Yes Alpha," both men murmured before turning to leave.

Derek stopped in the doorway, turning to look at the young Omega curled all over his own mother and Alpha. Talia herself was seated in a plush recliner, Stiles himself coiled up in her lap; face pressed to her neck and gangly limbs all over.

"Yes Derek?"

Talia looked up at her son who only seemed to have eyes for the young boy in her lap. Interesting.

"…Nothing, Alpha."

Without another word, Derek turned and was gone.

* * *

Ta Da! There it is! Feel free to drop your thoughts or ideas of what's to come


End file.
